Cream Cupcake
NAJDŁUŻSZY FANOWSKI ARTYKUŁ! Cream Cupcake - z ang.Kremowa babeczka Druga Bo nie pierwsza ponysona Ponyfikacja użytkowniczki Maji108. Klacz z piątej klasy Dojdzie do niej po wakacjach XD. Obecnie mieszka z rodzicami koło Ponyville. Uwielbia mafiny i babeczkiczego można się domyśleć po imieniu i znaczku, często robi je z mamąTak jak sama autorka. Ma starszą siostrę Dark Cupcake Ale Maja108 nie ma. 'Miejsce w Najdłuższych artykułach.' Cream Cupcake aktualnie zajmuje pierwsze miejsce w najdłuższych artykułach(fanowskich). Jeżeli jednak się mylę, zmień te informacje jak najprędzej! Nie warzając na szablon WEdycji Powstanie thumb|left|146px|Stara wersja CreamOglądałam swoją 1 ponysonę, Lollę No i mego brata właśnie wtedy zdałam sobię sprawę, że moja pierwsza ponysona nie jest taka jaka powinna być czyli nie taka jak ja Właśnie dlatego powstała Cream Cupcake. Największym problemem było wybranie dla niej jakiegoś imienia. Kiedy było już imię, wygląd sam wszedł mi do głowy. Cream Cupcake właśnie w ten sposób powstała. Przezwiska Lubiane *Kremik *Babeczka *Mafinka *Kremówka *Cream wszycy mówią do niej po imieniu Nielubiane *Grubas *Cukiernia *Piekarnik Wygląd Grzywa Grzywa Cream Cupcake jest dwóch kolorów, brązu i żółci ponieważ moje włosy są ciemne bloni brawie jasne brąz. Jest dosyć krótkia tak jak moje włosy. Często spina ją w koka lub kucyka. Nienawidzi kiedy musi się czesać. Niestety, jednak potem ma kołtuny. Grzywa Cream Cupcake często się przetłuszcza, więc ma specjalny szampon pokrzywowy do przetłuszczających się włosów. Ogon Ogon Cream Cupcake jest równie krótki jak grzywa właściwie to nie mam ogonu, ale Cream Cupcake ma. Nie ma z nim tyliu problemów co z grzywą. Poprostu jest i zawsze dobrze się układa czemu ogon miałby mi się nie układać skoro go nie mam co? Oczy Oczy Cream Cupcake są okrągłe. Ich naturalny kolor to pomarańczowy. Ma trzy grube czarne rzęsy na każdym ok przynajmniej to tak wygląda ale naprawdę tak nie jest. Sierść Sierść Cream Cupcake jest krótka latem, a długa zimą Często nie czóję upałów i mrozów, stąd ten pomysł. Akcesoria Cream Cupcake nie ma za dużo akcesori a napewno ich nie używa. Czasami nakłada sobie pomadkę na pękający pyszczek tak jak ja . Kryształowa ta sekcja jest zmyślona Kryształowa Cream Cupcake ma koka. Jej ogon zostaje taki jak wcześniej. Jest ona z kryształu i ma kryształową poświatę. Staje się taka jak tylko wysiądzie z pociągu na stacji Kryształowego Królestwa. Alter-ego To taka zdenerwowana ja Cała głowa staje się u niej czerwnona, grzywa i ogon targają się, ma zaciśnięte zęby i krzyczy tak, że aż zdziera sobie gardło. Equestria Girlsczyli mój wygląd Cream Cupcake ma wtedy krótkie, blond włosy z grzywką. Jej oczy są ciemno zielone dla niektórych szare. Ma kremową szkórę. Nosi białą koszulętak jak ja kiedy to pisałam, krótkie różowe spodenki, różowe rolki i fioletowy kask. Widać ją też bez rolek. Ma wtedy fioletowe buty i jedzie na czarno, pomarańczowym rowerze. Power Pony Ma łyżwy i strój Rarity, razem z tą bransoletką Moc Rarity strasznie mi się podobała, wię Cream Cupcake też taką ma Rainbow Power Wobraża sobie siebie, z podobną grzywą jak Rarity w stylu Rainbow Power. Ma też wtedy tęczową torbę i buty. Waga Waży około 32 kg ja tyle ważę! Wysokość Prawie 140 cm będe aktualizować Głos Cream Cupcake ma donośny głosJa też mam, ale przynajmniej nie szepce na lekcjach ze strachu przed nauczycielką jak moja BFF. Kiedy jest na polu, a okna są zamknięte, rodzice mówią, że ma tak donośny głos, że do Chin nie musi dzwonić, wystarczy, że wrzaśnie. Charakter Przyjacielkska Cream Cupcake jest przyjacielska. Czasami się trochę pokłóci, ale z przyjaciółmi zawsze godzi się raz, dwa. Uwielbia się bawić z przyjaciółkami na polu i prawie nigdy nie odmawia im na wie wyjścia Ja czasami odmawiam, ale zwykle się zgadzam. Staroświecka Cream Cupcake czasem czóje się staroświeckano, ja też :( poneważ nie słucha tak wiele popu i nie ubiera się tak jak jej rówieśniczki. Refleksyjna Cream Cupcake uwielbia pisać opowiadania, a nawet wiersze. Ma dokument o nazwie Prywatne Refleksje ja też mam, ale na kompie. Nieśmiała Cream Cupcake czasami boi się zagadać do jakiejś klaczy i zapytać czy może się z nią bawić. Nie chęć do odmawiania Cream Cupcake bardzo trudno jest odmawiać wyjścia na pole czy zabawy z kimś. Pomysłowa Cream Cupcake jest bardzo pomysłowa. Pomysły same do niej przychodzą. Zabawna O tak, pewnie dlatego ma tak wielu przyjaciół o których nie napisze narazie w tym artykule Uparta Cream Cupcake, kiedy sądzi, że ma rację, jest zawsze uparta jak osiołale często właśnie ma rację Leniwa Cream Cupcake nienawidzi kiedy musi np. posprzątać w pokoju. Wtedy odrazy robi się sennna. Zamyślona Cream Cupcake często nie odpowiada na zaczepki. Rozmyśla nad takimi sprawami jak to w jaki sposób porószamy kopytkami u mnie to jak sterujemy mózgiem . Tajemnicza Cream Cupcake jest od jakiegoś czasu tajemnicza Od jakiegoś czasu nie zwierza się ze wszystkiego mamie XD. Wierna O tak, Cream Cupcake nigdy nie opuści swoich przyjaciół, przenigdy! Mądra Cream Cupcake jest mądra, ale nie asz tak. Wie czego nie powinna robić nawet jeżeli to jej przyjaciele ją do tego namawiają np. nie kradnie Nerwowa O tak, Cream Cupcake częsti się denerwuje, ale to głównie dlatego, że kiedy jest smutna, wszyscy ją denerwują. Niecierpliwa Cream Cupcake nienawidzi czekać więcej niż 5 min. Czemu muszę czekać aż 6 min?! Dobra pamięć Cream Cupcake pamięta w zakresie ok. 5-6 lat. No ale nie wszystko, wczorajszego zadania domowego nie pamięta XD, za to kolor gumki pani, w zielonej peruce którą widziała 5 lat wcześniej pamięta. Samolubna Czasami Cream Cupcake myśli tylko o sobie. Częściowo chłopięcy charakter O tak. Cream Cupcake nie chce sobie robić makijażu, woli wybiec na pole i zagrać z kolegami i swoją BFF w zaklepywanego czy podchody. Grałam dzisiaj, ale się rozpadało i ślady się zmuły :( Częste ataki kolki Cream Cupcake jak szybko biega, ciągle dostaje kolki, jednak nie dopada jej to na rolkach ani na rowerze. Strachliwa Cream Cupcake boi się zjerzdzać na rolkach z najwyrzszej górki na osiedlu z przeszkodami Ale ja to ukrywam chociaż jej BFF tak robi. Nie skromna Cream Cupcake uwielbia się przechwalać, prubuje być skromna, ale czasami zapomina o tym. Gadatliwa Cream Cupcake jest bardzo gadatliwa. Z kolegą ma klub gadułek hymn to: gadu, gadu, gadu, gadu ..... itd. Życiorys Narodziny thumb|Malutka CreamRodzice wyjechali do miasta niedaleko Canterlot Moi też, ale nie powiem gdzie polechali XD. Tam urodziła się malutka Cream Cupcake. Potem wrócili do Ponyville. Wczesne dzieciństwo Podczas wczesnego dzieciństwa, Cream Cupcake zjadła nawet mamie kartę telefoniczną Mi tam spakowała XD, bo naprawdę tak zrobiłam.. Czasy przedszkolne Cream Cupcake była w wielu przedszkolach Według mnie zwiedziłam już ze 100 przedszkól. Wkońcu znalazła idealne. Raz zatrzasnęła się w przedszkolnej toalecie Naszczęcie na koniec udało jej się otworzyć zamek XD. Pogoń za znaczkiem To zaczęło się podczas jazdy pociągiem do babci. Przejechał wars Pychotka i Cream Cupcake zamuwiła czekoladową babeczkę Ja też tak zrobiłam, tyle, że tak naprawdę był to czekoladowy mafin i tak jej smakowała, że w domu zrobiła takie własne Uwielbiam robić mafinki, ale ona zrobiła babeczki. Czas do zerówki W zerówce Cream Cupcake pogodziła się ze swoim przedszkolnym wrogiem Właściwie z wrogiem i koleżanką wroga. Zwiedzamy nową zerówkę Cream Cupcake za niedłógo miała się przeprowadzić na inne osiedla, więc i zmienić szkołę. By poznać swą klasę chodziłą co środę do innej zerówki A moe to były czwartki?.Wszyscy ją tam polubili. Przeprowadzka Po przeprowadzce, Cream Cupcake wciąż dojerzdzała do starego przedszkola. W nowym mieszkaniu było więcej pokoi. Na początku miała nawet łóżko piętrowe! Ale jeszcze wcześniej spali w śpiworach. Wakacje na nowym osiedlu W część wakacji, w której Cream Cupcake nie była ani nad możem ani u dziadka. Poznała swoją BFF. Pierwsza klasa W pierwszej klasie, zaczęła chodzić, ze swoją starszą o rok BFF do jednej szkoły. Druga-trzecia klasa W czasie drugiej klasy przeskoczyła do trzeciej aby móc być w klasie z jej BFF na serio tak zrobiłam. Problemy na basenie W trzeciej klasie Cream Cupcake koszmarnie pływała. Czwarta klasa W czwartej klasie Cream Cupcake radziła sobie doskonale. Tylko ukochana pani od Angielskiego wzieła urlop macieżyński i uczyła ich inna. Całe szczęści na osiedlu Cream Cupcake mieszkała dawna pani od Angielskiego, a Cream Cupcake i jej BFF mają zostać nianiami jej synka. Prawie opanowanie techniki pływania Na basenia w 4 klasie Cream Cupcake prawie nauczyła się pływaćA na wakacjach wszystkiego zapomniałam Wakacje W wakacje Cream Cupcake była 3 razy nad jeziorem i 2 nad rzeką. Wszędzie jechała z dziadtkiem. Relacje Zgłaszajcie kuce jak chcecieNa każdą propozycję jestem pozytywnie nastawiona Zainteresowania, umiejętności, anty-umiejętności Jazda na rolkach Cream Cupcake po połowie roku jazdy z jedynie prawymi rolkami lewymi kopytkami zajęły się butynazwała to rolko hulajnogą nauczyła się jeździć na obu rolkach. Pisarstwo Ma taki dar od przedszkola, że uwielbia pisać. Wychodzi jej nawet nieźle Robienie babeczek To tylko z pomocą mamy, ale wychodzą świetne. Ogrodnictwo Raz coś zasadziła, ale ją to nie fascynuje, jest w tym kiepska. Znaczki kucyków Ma całą listę znaczków jakie widziała. To ja tak interesuje, że lista Którą i ja zrobiłam z mą BFF liczy ponad 100 znaczków. Technologia Interesuje się tym. Jednak nie jest to jej pasja. Informatyka Uwielbia to. szkoda, że w szkole nie ma się czego uczyć o infie, bo nauczyciele nie uczą, prawie nieczego na infie Automatyka Chce iść na takie studia. Jej największym marzeniem jest by powstał automat dający wszystki i w niskich cenach Ej oddawaj to moje mażenie! Robotyka Na takie studia również chcę iść. Chcę mieć robota wpuszczającego do jej pokoju tylko wybrane kucyki. To nie fair, Cream Cupcake znów ukradła mój pomysł! XD Matematyka Jest z tego niezła. Angielski Nienawidzi tego przedmiotu. To najgłupszy dla niej przedmiot. Ale cieszy się, że zna jego podstawy bo imiona kucyków zazwyczaj są po angielsku Nienawidze cię ty głupi języku angielski! Polski Ma z tego super oceny w szkole. Jedyne co obniża jej oceny to pośpiech i ortografia Po co są dwie litery o tej samej wymowie? Ortografia jest bez sensu XD WF Jest raczej w tym kiepska. Ale i tak go lubi. Muzyka Nie zna się, ale interesuje ją to. Kiedyś wszystkie nuty znała, no a teraz zapomniała Zarymowałam chociaż nie chciałam Plastyka Uwielbia zajęcia z plastyki, ale nienawidzi późniejszego sprzątania.Tylko nie sprzątanie! Czemu?! Czemu?! Gra na flecie poprzecznym Dostała taki flet od mikołaja, ale nie umie wydobyć ani jednego dźwięku. Jedyne co słychać to jak dmucha, ale śpiewać do tego się nie da . Bieganie Zajęła ostatnie miejsce w damskim wyścigu w dzień sportu. Koleżankę wyprzedziłam, ale wyprzedzia mnie na ostatnim odcinku. Taniec irlandzki Chodzi na takie zajęcia na których uczy się tańca irlandzkiego. A co nie wolno potańczyć? Historia Nie lubi tego przedmiotu, jest też w nim słaba. Po co mi ta cała wiedza historyczna, oprócz tego by przejść do następnej klasy? Ortografia Ma tam trochę problemów z ortografią, ale jest coraz lepsza. Po co nam i u i ó? Pływanie Jest w tym kiepska. Gra w nogę na bramce Och, jak ona uwielbia stać na bramce. Śpiewanie Kiedyś ładnie śpiewała, lecz według jej mamy teraz przestała umieć śpiewać. Ale w karaoke zdobyłam odznaczenie złotousta Bóle brzucha Od urodzenia Cream Cupcake ma bóle brzucha. Wieczorami pija herbatkęmiętowa i malinowa to me ulubione. Choroba morska Cream Cupcake wieży mamie, która mówi iż ta jak była mała i płynęła statkiem miała objawy choroby morskiej. Bo miała je tagże na koloni letniej gdy płynęli łodzią. Lekka choroba lokomocyjna Cream Cupcake ma wzmocnione bóle brzucha w pojazdach i nie może siedzieć tyłem. ani bokiem! Problemy wzrokowe Kiedy była mała miała problemy wzrokowe. Dokładniej, nie umiała czytać z daleka Zwierzę Cream Cupcake miała chomika nieznanej płci imieniem Trixie Na cześć Trixie z mlp i nazwy firmy która zrobiła jej klatkę. Uczulał on jednak jej siostrę w moim przypadku to brata i został wywieziony do babci. Zaśpiewane przez nią piosenki brak Wystąpiła w: brak Galeria narazie brak. Ciekawostki *Miała się nazywać Cream Muffin. *W jeden dzień wyszła z brudnopisu. *Pierwotnie miała mieć grzywę blond z czekoladowymi plamami. Przypisy Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki ziemskie Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Ponyville